L'espoir fait vivre
by AmeNoKokoro
Summary: OS sur l'état d'esprit d'Izuku . Léger fond de KatsuDeku .


Salutations , lecteurs et lectrices , je me permets de poster ma toute première FF, dans le cas présent il s'agit d'un OS , sur le fandom de Boku no Hero Academia que j'affectionne particulièrement . J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques quant à mon écriture, cela pourrait m'être utile pour m'améliorer à l'avenir :)

Disclaimer : BnHA appartient à Kohei Horikoshi .

Note concernant l'OS :

Je préfère prévenir , bien que j'ai classé cette histoire comme étant du KatsuDeku , ce dernier sera extrêmement subtil , ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de flagrant .

Sur ce … bonne lecture ?

* * *

Izuku P.O.V

Lorsque que je suis entré à Yuei, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de ma vie , que j'allais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve : Devenir un Héros.

Le meilleur des Héros.

Cependant, à ce moment-là j'étais loin de me douter de tous les obstacles auxquels j'allais devoir faire face... Évidemment, je savais que cette entrée dans la prestigieuse académie n'allait pas être de tout repos et que nombres d'épreuves me donneraient du fil à retordre. Mais j'étais loin du compte, la première année à peine commencée qu'avec mes camarades nous avions été accaparés par tous les événements.

J'ai tendance à me voir comme une personne de nature angoissée, et en soit, avoir été accepté à Yuei fut pour moi une aubaine mais aussi une source d'angoisse nouvelle . Alors devoir encaisser les multiples regards meurtriers de Kacchan, les questions de mes camarades quant à mon Alter, les enlèvements, les attaques de vilains... J'avais une large quantité d'inquiétude avec tout cela.

Pourtant ma plus grande angoisse, nul ne pouvait m'en défaire, elle était le fruit d'une unique question qui à elle seule parvenait à me figer : suis-je à la hauteur ? Et en général mon esprit vagabondant ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'imposer foule d'autres questions, me plongeant toujours un peu plus dans un gouffre : All Might a-t-il bien fait de me léguer le One For All ? Réussirai-je à le maîtriser ? Parviendrai-je à être un successeur digne des espoirs de mon idole ? Les gens m'accepteront-ils ? ... Des questions, encore et toujours des questions mais jamais de réponses, après tout nul n'aurait été en mesure de m'en fournir .

D'ailleurs mes inquiétudes s'avéraient justifiées. A commencer par l'héritage d'All Might . Lorsque j'ai rencontré Mirio-senpai et Sir Nighteyes, je m'étais mis à douter davantage en mon titre de successeur. Je n'avais cesse de me répéter que mon ainé aurait fait un parfait nouveau symbole de la paix à la vue de ces capacités, un successeur bien meilleur que moi en somme. Ce sentiment s'était par la suite renforcé face aux propos qu'avait eu Nighteyes à mon encontre. Une part de moi ne pouvait que lui donner raison, après tout je n'étais qu'Izuku Midoriya, à l'origine une vulgaire tâche sans Alter qui n'aurait jamais sauvé quiconque .

A l'époque, si je n'avais pas rencontré All Might, tout aurait été différent, et qui sait peut-être que j'aurai sauté d'un toit comme me l'avait craché Kacchan au collège .

Mais cette époque est révolue, je ne suis plus le même qu'à mon entrée à Yuei . Et si j'ai réussi à ne pas m'écrouler en cours de route, c'est grâce à mon entourage.

Grâce à ces gens qui, sans en avoir conscience, m'octroient une détermination nouvelle.

Grâce à mes professeurs qui, je le sais, avaient fait de leur mieux pour guider l'enfant que j'avais été.

Grâce à mes camarades qui m'avaient poussé à me surpasser.

Grâce à All Might qui m'avait fait confiance.

Grâce à mère qui avait toujours été là pour moi sans rien savoir.

Et bien que j'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'en rendre compte, grâce à Kacchan également. Car en dépit des hauts et des bas qu'avait eu notre relation depuis notre enfance, je l'avais attendu, j'avais attendu ce Kacchan qui aujourd'hui était mon pilier, mon soutien le plus précieux, ma moitié .

Chacun d'eux m'avait donné la force de continuer, de ne pas abandonner et de survivre aux épreuves de la vie .

Encore aujourd'hui, alors que de nouvelles angoisses ont remplacé les anciennes, leur force me guide et éclaire mon chemin d'une douce lumière emplie d'espoir .

FIN

* * *

A Elycoptere qui a saigné des yeux à cause de mes fautes et sans qui je n'aurai pas eu le courage de poster cette story .

Un grand merci à toi !

Ame.


End file.
